


???

by auctora



Category: Uni Snakes
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 18:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auctora/pseuds/auctora





	???

He saw him from across the room, almost as if he was a mirage with how his piercing, blue eyes captivated him.  
They edged closer, and closer, until all that separated them was but a few centimetres.

Then they fucked.


End file.
